Truth and lies
by Asunder Rose
Summary: Yuuki is scared, her eyes are blood red, she's so thirsty and her fangs are propounding from her upper lip. She wants Kaname. What exactly is going on?
1. I'm scared!

'I'm scared! Why are my eyes so red? What's happening to me? So thirsty!'

"Yuuki are you ok? You've been in your room for three days and you haven't eaten anything. Please come out" the Chairman shouted as he banged on the door.

"Just go away. Leave me alone. Please, I beg you" Yuuki sobbed.

"You know that I can't leave you alone. You're clearly not alright. Tell me what's wrong".

"Chairman, what is the matter with Yuuki?" Kaname questioned as he walked over to where the Chairman was hounding at Yuuki's bedroom door.

"Ah Kaname, Yuuki's been in her room for three days. She won't eat or come out I don't know what's wrong with her" the Chairman sighed.

"Yuuki, Kaname's here to see you. Will you come ou-". Before the Chairman could finish what he was saying they all heard a loud crashing sound of glass breaking.

"Yuuki, open this door this instance" the Chairman screeched as Kaname broke down the door. When they entered the room they found the window broken and Yuuki gone.

Yuuki's prov

'I can't stay here any longer. I'm scared. What am I?' Yuuki thought as she ran. She then stopped in her tracks as she bumped into a dark figure. When she looked up she saw that she had hit Takuma Ichijou. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" Yuuki quickly said as she got up.

"Yes I am fine but more importantly are you hurt?" Ichijou asked worriedly. When Yuuki was about to answer a terrible pain from the thirst swept over her.

"Arrr, it hurts" Yuuki whimpered in pain. In a flash Kaname appeared before her and picked her up bridal style, putting her in the waiting car. As Yuuki glimpsed in the mirror she saw that her eyes were blood red and that she had fangs propounding from her upper lip.

"Wha- what?" Yuuki screamed.


	2. What am I?

"Yuuki. Yuuki, please calm down!" Kaname pleaded as Yuuki slashed out at the mirror, breaking it to pieces.

"Leave me alone Why can't you just leave me alone?" Yuuki screamed as a big bolt of light slammed Kaname against the door. Quickly she opened the door but before she managed to get out a pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into a broad chest as Ichijou swiftly shut the door.

"Yuuki, why are you try to leave me?" Kaname whispered next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"K-Kaname, I'm scared" Yuuki sobbed into Kaname's chest. 'Why are my eyes blood red?. What is this burning sensation in my throat. I'm so thirsty'.

"Yuuki look at me. I'm here and I will never let anything happen to you" Kaname slowly said as he caressed Yuuki's cheek.

"Kaname, what are you doing?" Yuuki managed to say as she felt her eye lids feel heavy.

**Later on**

Where am I? The last thing i remember is feeling an overwhelming tiredness sweep over me and Kaname whispering 'I love you'. Did Kaname make me sleepy? Yuuki thought as she got up of a king sized bed. The room was in total darkness and the only light in the room was the light from the silvery moon which was pouring through the slightly open curtains.

The sound of shoes clacking against the floor in the hallway could be heard. Yuuki quickly swung her head towards the door as she sensed Kaname approaching.

"Yuuki, I'm glad that you are awake now. How are you feeling?" Kaname smiled.

"Fine" Yuuki managed to choke out as the burning sensation in her throat became almost unbearable, making her grip the bed sheets in pain and close her eyes.

"Yuuki you shouldn't lie. Your eyes tell me that you are hungry" Kaname said as he walked over to Yuuki and pulled her into a warm embrace which made the pain become slightly less bearable.

"My eyes?" Yuuki asked as she glanced into the large Victorian mirror on the wall and saw that her eyes were red. They were not just red, they were blood red, the blood red eyes that a vampire possesseswhen they have the hunger for captivating blood. As she gazed into the vast mirror, images of the previous day flashed before her eyes making her eyes open wide in shock of remembering seeing her fangs propounding from her upper lip.

"What am I Kaname? What's happened to me" Yuuki trembled.

"Yuuki drink" Kaname mumered softly as he tilted his neck.

Yuuki let her insticts take over her. She reached up to Kaname and gently pushed him down onto the bed. She slowly licked his porcalin like skin, softening it with every lick until she found the place were the blood was pulsating through the most and then kissed the area that she was going to bite.

"Kaname, I'm sorry" Yuuki whispered before her fangs elongated and she bit down hard into his tender neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Yuuki, I love you" Kaname whispered back as he caressesd the back of her long hair. "I know Yuuki".

* * *

**Will update soon...**

**Authers note:**

**I am just wondering if Kaname should be Yuuki's brother like in the manga/ anime since she is going to regain her memories. Please tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	3. Together

Chapter 3

"Kaname, is there something on my face" Yuuki giggled as Kaname intensely stared at her.

"Not at all Yuuki, I just like to watch you when you are sleeping" Kaname smiled as he stroked her head.

"Oh but I'm sure that there is much more interesting things than watching me sleep" Yuuki blushed.

"Only if it involves you "Kaname whispered, earning himself a shy Yuuki.

"Thats- thats just silly. I'm not interesting at all. I am 7 years old, short, have boring brown hair and I have a child's body. What could be interesting about that" Yuuki huffed as she crawled and almost fell off the bed.

"Yuuki is Yuuki. That is why you are interesting" Kaname chuckled as he sat up off the bed and walked over to the door; opening it. "Come Yuuki, we are going shopping for you since you now need new clothes" Kaname said looking at Yuuki.

"Shopping!? I love shopping but why do I need new clothes?" Yuuki questioned.

"That's because my dear girl you are going to be living here with me from now on and because you are going to a soirée soon" Kaname answered as they reached the car.


	4. Perfect dress

Chapter 4

Yuuki stood in the shop wearing a pure white silk frilly dress with a single pink velvet ribbon around the waist with matching high heeled shoes what had bits of lace on them.

"Yuuki you look lovely in that dress. We will have to buy more like it for you to wear at home" Kaname smiled warmly as Yuuki swirled gracefully around in the elegant dress.

"Really Kaname, I can have this dress?" Yuuki squealed in excitement.

"Yes my dear but now you need to get you changed so that we can go home" Kaname said, adoration clear in his voice. "I would like to purchase this dress and matching shoes, those five other dresses and any other clothes and shoes that you may think may suit her" he slowly said to the blushing shop assistant who was standing by the near wall.

"As you wish Sir, will you be paying by cash or credit card" the blonde haired shop assistant nervously asked as she looked up into Kaname's deep wine coloured while she shakily wrapped the purchased items.

"Credit card" Kaname simply answered without taking his eyes off Yuuki who was looking at a stuffed blue bear in the shop window.

"Is the little girl your sister? She's so cute" the girl asked with interest.

"Something like that. We are really close and have known each other since we were young" Kaname replied fondly.

"So do you have a girlfriend right now" the shop assistant asked hopefully.

"I'm really sorry but I'm engaged to someone who I have always loved for a long time Kaname apologised to a mortified girl as he and Yuuki walked out of the door with the shopping.

"Is there something wrong with that lady who helped us in that dresses shop Kaname? I think she is crying" Yuuki worriedly nudged Kaname while that got into the shiny black awaiting car.

"Nothing at all that you have to trouble your pretty little head with, she was just so happy that you looked so adorable and cute in those clothes that she felt like crying.

"That's a strange way to show happiness isn't Kaname. Crying when you're happy, how odd" Yuuki pondered as she relaxed into the black new leather seats in the moving car.

"Yes indeed it is Yuuki but you have to remember that humans are very different than us vampires. That reminds me, you must be hungry now, when we get home I will give you some more blood my precious little girl" Kaname whispered in thought as he brushed a stray piece of hair away from Yuuki's face while she looked out of the tinted glass window at the passing road and trees that seemed to be very interesting to her.

"Yes I am very hungry right now. I can't wait until we get home so that I can taste your mouth watering tempting blood again Kaname. I wish that this car would hurry. I can hardly wait" Yuuki whispered back as she moved to sit on Kaname's lap.


End file.
